


I Need to Be Youthfully Felt 'Cause God, I Never Felt Young

by sangha



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Bucky, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, entirely irresponsible treatment of breakfast foods, old geezers squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangha/pseuds/sangha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>March 10, 2017</p><p>Steve wakes up with Bucky sprawled out next to him. He knows he has to be quiet; Bucky is a very light sleeper. Both of them are. It’s a necessity and an inevitability when you’ve lived through several wars, but right now, it’s mostly annoying. Steve just wants to surprise Bucky for once, but the odds of him succeeding are close to zero. That doesn’t mean he won’t try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need to Be Youthfully Felt 'Cause God, I Never Felt Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DutchDisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchDisaster/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [老头身子少年心](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324187) by [joankindom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom)



> This is all [Sietske's](http://www.thorinsbraidedpubes.tumblr.com/) fault.
> 
> Title taken from Hozier's Jackie and Wilson

**March 10, 2017**

Steve wakes up with Bucky sprawled out next to him. He knows he has to be quiet; Bucky is a very light sleeper. Both of them are. It’s a necessity and an inevitability when you’ve lived through several wars, but right now, it’s mostly annoying. Steve just wants to surprise Bucky for once, but the odds of him succeeding are close to zero. That doesn’t mean he won’t try.

He gets out of bed and almost whoops when he sees Bucky is still asleep, before catching himself, realizing that would defeat the whole purpose of getting out of bed quietly in the first place. He softly pads over to the hall, checking once more if Bucky is still sleeping before leaving the room. Maybe sleeping habits do change when a fella turns 100, Steve thinks to himself. 

As soon as Steve is standing in their kitchen, he realizes he never even thought he’d get this far without waking Bucky. The real challenge is making breakfast without the sounds or the smells disrupting his best guy’s sleep. He figures the longer he stands around, waiting for a magical solution to come to him, the bigger the odds Bucky will wake up before he can even start, so he goes about preparing breakfast as quietly as possible. 

Sure enough, about 5 seconds after he starts frying bacon, he hears Bucky enter the kitchen. 

“Hmm, smells good, babe,” he says, by way of saying good morning.

“No, no, no. You get back to bed!” he says, using his most commanding voice, mostly because he knows it turns Bucky on and not because he actually expects Bucky to listen.

Bucky pouts. “Why?”

“Because you’re a senior citizen and you need your rest,” Steve quips.

Bucky huffs a laugh. “Right, cause you are so much younger than me, old man Rogers,” he teases.

Truth is, Steve _is_ younger than Bucky. Not just because he was born a year later, but also because Bucky’s time in and out of cryofreeze had added some years to his age compared to Steve’s continuous 70 year stretch in the ice. The difference barely shows, the serum keeping both their appearances youthful. It’s a strange space to occupy, being both old and young at the same time. Bucky especially feels the mental weight of his life, but his body won’t reflect that. Still, despite all the hardships, it’s a miracle they are both here, living together and making breakfast on Bucky’s 100th birthday. Steve doesn’t take it for granted.

Steve decides to try a different tactic to get Bucky out of the kitchen and back in bed. “It was supposed to be a surprise,” he says, acting deflated.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Fine, but I do want a birthday kiss to tide me over.” He approaches Steve, snaking his arms around the other man’s waist. 

“Happy birthday, Buck.” Steve leans in to kiss him, intending for it to be brief, but Bucky has other plans. He pushes Steve against the counter, deepening the kiss. Steve grabs a handful of Bucky’s ass, pulling him closer. Bucky moans into his mouth and Steve momentarily forgets what he was doing in the kitchen in the first place. It isn’t until Bucky accidentally pushes some utensils off the counter in his eagerness to get Steve out of his shirt that Steve realizes this was absolutely not part of the plan. 

He breaks the kiss, to which Bucky pouts almost comically. “Nice try, Buck, you old horndog.” He gently pushes him in the direction of their bedroom. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Remind me again why I’m living with you,” Bucky grumbles.

Steve snorts. “Your 100-year old ass is lucky to have a spry 98-year old like me and you know it.”

“Yeah, yeah. You better make it up to me,” he says before disappearing into their bedroom.

Steve continues preparing breakfast, only just managing to save the bacon after Bucky’s distraction. If he works a little faster than usual, it definitely has nothing to do with that kiss. Nothing whatsoever. Or so he tells himself. 

When he finally finishes cooking breakfast, he piles all the food onto a tray. He gets frustrated when it takes three tries to even fit everything on the tray and curses himself for preparing so much food when neither of them have food on their minds right now. 

He enters their bedroom, tray in hand, to find Bucky, the little shit, naked in bed. “Goddamnit, Buck,” Steve says, trying to sound annoyed but missing the mark completely.

“What?” Bucky asks innocently.

“You know how long it took to make you breakfast?”

“Hmhm,” Bucky nods. “Just as long as I’ve been waiting for you to get your ass in here.” He beckons Steve closer. “C’mere.”

Steve puts the tray down on their dresser. Before he has even properly settled on the bed, Bucky pulls him down on top of him. “Maybe we should eat something first,” Steve tries.

“Shouldn’t exercise with a full stomach,” Bucky retorts, wiggling his eyebrows.

“The food will go cold.”

“Don’t care,” Bucky all but growls. “Now shut up and get naked.” Before Steve can follow that order, Bucky is already tugging on his shirt. Steve goes along with it, but as soon as Bucky has pulled his shirt off, he pins Bucky’s wrists to the bed. 

“You’re getting bossy with old age,” Steve teases. “Just let me take care of you, huh?” he asks, while Bucky practically melts into the sheets.

“Yeah, okay,” he breathes. 

Steve decides to pick up where they left off in the kitchen, leaning down to kiss Bucky, though taking his time instead of continuing the frantic pace they set in the kitchen. He wants Bucky to feel everything. 

Bucky keeps trying to speed him up, but he doesn’t give in. After what must seem like an eternity to Bucky, he begins kissing down the column of Bucky’s neck, down to his left shoulder. He knows the arm is still a source of discomfort for Bucky, so he doesn’t spend a lot of time there, just enough to show Bucky it makes no difference to him. 

He continues his journey down, feeling the hard line of Bucky’s cock against his hip, Bucky making small noises above him. When Steve gets closer to where Bucky wants him, he feels hands attempting to push him down faster. “Tsk, pushy,” Steve chastises. 

Bucky makes a sound caught somewhere between a moan and a whimper. “Goddamnit, Steve, just hurry it up already.”

Steve laughs and actually does as he’s told. He shuffles further down the bed, kissing down Bucky’s stomach as he goes. He licks a stripe up the length of Bucky’s cock, but, deciding he’s already teased his man enough, takes the head into his mouth immediately after. 

Bucky’s hips jerk up; Steve doesn’t stop him, figuring he deserves this much after waiting for so long. He foregoes all teasing and makes quick work of it, taking Bucky into the back of his throat and swallowing around his cock. 

“Fucking Christ,” Bucky grunts. Steve would grin right now if he could. 

He doesn’t come up for air unless he absolutely has to, driving Bucky crazy. He lets one hand wander further down, aiming to tease at Bucky’s hole, but when he feels the slick there, he goes frantic. So that’s what Bucky had been doing in here while he was cooking. He lets his jaw go slack, signalling to Bucky that it’s okay for him to fuck up into his mouth. 

Bucky’s hands cradle the back of Steve’s head, not quite enough pressure to forcefully keep him down, but enough to remind Steve he wants him to stay still. Bucky’s moans continue to get louder as his thrusts become more erratic and Steve barely hears the warning Bucky gives him before he’s coming down his throat.

Steve pulls off, kissing his way back up Bucky’s body. “So you got started without me?” he asks, but there is no accusation in his tone.

“Well, I wanted you to join me, but you were more worried about your eggs and bacon,” Bucky says, grinning. 

“Hmm, always so impatient,” Steve says as he kisses Bucky while searching for the lube in the nightstand.

Bucky wraps his legs around Steve’s waist, whispering “Fuck me” in Steve’s ear.

Steve snorts. “You’re such a romantic,” he says as two of his fingers slip inside Bucky easily. 

“Hey, I’m 100 years old, I’m too old for this beating around the bush shit.” His back arches off the bed as Steve’s fingers brush his prostate. “Fuck, do that again.”

Steve’s patience went out the window the second he found out Bucky had been fingering himself while he was cooking breakfast, so he adds a third finger as soon as he thinks Bucky can take it. 

Bucky pulls him down for a kiss, his metal hand in Steve’s hair and his other hand trailing down Steve’s back. Suddenly, he breaks the kiss and gives Steve a look of betrayal. “You’re still wearing sweatpants,” he says, scandalized. Bucky tries to pull them off without moving Steve off him, but fails miserably. They both dissolve into giggles as Steve almost falls off the bed as a result of Bucky’s less than expert maneuvering. 

“This is why centenarians shouldn’t have sex,” Steve says, laughing. 

“You’re the one who fell off the bed,” he retorts. “And you’re _still_ wearing pants. You’re pretty bad at this sex thing, you know.” 

That’s a challenge if Steve’s ever heard one. “Yeah?” He takes off his sweatpants and boxer briefs in one move and pounces on Bucky, kissing him breathless. He lubes up his cock and lines himself up. He slides in in one smooth motion, then stills. “Not so bad now, huh?”

Bucky moans. “It will be if you don’t _move_.” 

Steve pulls back slowly, making sure Bucky can feel every inch of him, then pushes back in hard and fast. 

“Fuck,” Bucky breathes as his legs wrap around Steve’s waist, spurring Steve on. “Harder, c’mon.”

Steve could never resist giving Bucky what he wants. Filthy sounds of his skin slapping against skin fill the room while Bucky’s moans get louder with every second that passes. His hands are frantic, not sure where to hold on to Steve, trying to be everywhere at once. His metal hand finally settles on Steve’s neck, pulling him down for an open mouthed kiss, Bucky moaning into Steve’s mouth with every thrust. 

Steve’s hand finds its way between their bodies, but Bucky slaps it away. “Want to come just from your cock.”

Steve buries his face in Bucky’s neck. “Jesus Christ, Buck.” His thrusts speed up, Bucky’s back arching off the bed every time Steve hits his prostate. 

“C’mon baby, I’m real close,” Bucky says, as if Steve needed any further encouragement. “Want you to come in me, fill me up, c’mon.”

Steve loses his mind. He fucks into Bucky even harder and faster, thanking the gods for the stamina the serum gave him. Bucky tenses underneath him, coming hard between their stomachs. Steve follows seconds after, the feeling of Bucky clenching around him finally pushing him over the edge.

Steve gently pulls out and collapses half on top of Bucky, kissing every inch within reach. 

They lie like that for a while, until Bucky breaks the silence. “Okay, that was alright,” he says, smirking.

Steve looks up at him. “You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ asshole.” He’s still smirking, but then he suddenly turns more serious. “That was amazing. C’mere,” he says, pulling Steve towards him to kiss him. “Love you.”

Steve makes sure to look him in the eye as he says “I love you too.” Steve kisses him one more time, then says, “Let’s have that breakfast now.”

“Oh my God, yes, I’m starving,” Bucky says, sitting up.

Steve gets up to retrieve the breakfast tray so they can finally have their breakfast in bed. 

Bucky immediately dives in, but his nose scrunches up when he takes the first bite. “Steve,” he whines. “Everything’s gone cold.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://www.hufflepuffbuckybarnes.tumblr.com).


End file.
